I Can't Take You Anywhere
by kirin-saga
Summary: Sequel to Everybody. Takes place a few years later. Ryou's father once again drags them to America. Crossover.


Title: I Can't Take You Anywhere  
Author: Cheysuli  
Rated: G  
Warning: Crossover  
Summary: Sequel to Everybody. Takes place a few years later (if anyone was wondering, in Everybody Ryou was seven years old so Bakura was as well). Ryou's father once again drags them to America.

* * *

"Why did _I _have to come?"

Ryou sighed and turned to glare at Bakura. "Because _I _had to and I didn't want to be here alone!" He smirked suddenly. "Besides, father doesn't trust you to behave when you're by yourself."

Bakura pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. "What does the man expect me to do; burn down the hotel?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I _do._"

Bakura winced and glanced up at the man that towered over him. "Why!" he whined, giving him the baby seal eyes he had learned from Ryou.

The man sighed, shaking his head. "Bakura, the last time I left you alone, you _did _nearly burn down the house," he said, steering Bakura to a nearby table and pushing him onto a chair. "Now, I want you and Ryou to stay _right _here while I talk to my colleagues."

Bakura glared at the man's retreating form. "Not my fault no one told me I couldn't put metal in the microwave," he grumbled, turning to watch as his hikari wandered over to the snack table. "Stupid archaeological convention. Think they're _so _smart finding all those tombs and such."

He glared as he noticed a tall dark skinned man standing near Ryou. _'The hell?' _he wondered, frowning when Ryou turned and nearly ran into him, stuttering a quick apology. _'Something's not right here...' _Bakura studied the stoic man for a few minutes as Ryou continued to apologize. There was something strangely familiar about him... something Bakura didn't like at all. _Especially _when he remembered where he felt that before.

* * *

Ryou's father winced and turned to stare at the commotion that now had everyone's attention. He sighed. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ he wondered, watching as Bakura screamed profanities at some stranger. In Ancient Egyptian. _Fluent _Ancient Egyptian that some of these archaeologist would certainly recognize. _'I **knew **I should have hired a babysitter and left him at home.'_

He turned his attention away from the screaming 3,000-year-old-spirit-trapped-in-an-eleven-year-old-body, and focused his gaze on Bakura's victim, who was staring at the boy in... was that suspicion? _'Just what is Bakura saying?'_

With that, he started to actually _listen _to Bakura's words, trying to translate what he was saying. Unfortunately, Bakura was speaking in a dialect Ryou's father was only just learning; therefore, he could only recognize a few words. _'Demon... snake... False Ones... Eye? What the **hell **does that mean?'_

He sighed, shaking his head as he crossed the room and finally dragged Ryou and Bakura away from the man, apologizing for his 'son's' behavior.

* * *

"I can't take you _anywhere _can I?"

Bakura glared, doing his best to ignore the lecture. He didn't really understand why he was in trouble. He was just protecting Ryou from a demon that was about to possess him. He did a _good _thing. Hell, he had even remembered the rules he had been given and had _not _sent the demon to the Shadow Realm in front of all those witnesses. And he was _still _in trouble!

Ryou sat next to him on the bed, patting his shoulder. /It's ok, Bakura. Thanks for protecting me/ he said, earning a slight smile from his yami. /He just doesn't want you to get into trouble. You might get taken away./ This only earned him a confused stare. /I'll explain later when father's not lecturing you./

"-And since you _obviously _can't be trusted to behave, you are grounded for the remainder of this trip! And another thing-"

A knock on the door saved Bakura from whatever else the annoying man was going to say. Ryou's father sighed and, giving the boys a silent command to stay put, went to answer the door. And found himself face to face with the man from earlier along with a shorter, much paler, blond man. "Um... can I help you?"

The blond smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "Good Afternoon, Dr. Bakura. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Murray, a colleague of mine. We'd like to speak with you about your son."

OWARI


End file.
